Kyōkan
by TheWalkingRed
Summary: Tadanobu Okemia just wanted to live up to her family name. She wanted to be a great shinobi like her father and mother before her. Fate, however, had other plans. Okemia thought the awaking of the Kyōkan was a burden for her alone to bare. Fate had other plans on that, too. Kakashi/OC. AU-ish.
1. Hibana - Spark

"_Empaths feel more deeply, more intensely, and more persistently than those around us. We even feel what other people are afraid to feel within themselves."_

-Mateo Sol

**I**

**Hibana**

_Spark_

* * *

The summer solstice is upon Konoha once again.

With a sigh, Tadanobu Okemia rose from her bed. She glanced at the calendar pinned near her desk, molten gold eyes narrowing in offence. _Three days, huh? Why do I even bother anymore?_

The approaching June day meant the biannual celebration thrown by her clan. Over time, the meaning of the party itself had changed. Now, it was simply a village tradition for shinobi and civilians alike to attend, to drink, and be merry. It was a way for civilians to show their thanks to the ninja who protected them and a reminder to the shinobi as to why they fight. However, in the last few years, to Okemia, it was a burden she was forced to bear. Why?

The Tadanobu's had lost their clan status ten years ago. And the real kicker? Okemia was the last living Tadanobu in the Land of Fire as far as she knew. So, why did she continue this tradition? She supposed, in some way, that it honored the memory of her family. It made her feel closer to the deceased relatives that she once held in such high esteem.

Also, the whole village expected it twice a year, on both the summer and the winter solstice, and Okemia hated to disappoint anyone.

Resigning herself to her upcoming fate, Okemia made to get ready for her day. After her brisk shower, she situated her long, copper hair in a loose bun and secured it with two metal rods. She pulled on her sleeveless, dark green kimono top and black shorts, finishing the last tie around her neck.

Next, she quietly made her way into the small kitchen. She filled her kettle and clicked on the stove to let it boil. Okemia eyed her plants on the small deck. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, but she figured the small herbs must be thirsty. She retrieved the pitcher from under the sink and filled it to the brim. She slid open the glass door to her small deck, which she shared with the neighboring apartment. As Okemia started to water the small greens, she stiffened as she realized she wasn't alone.

**Boredom**, **tiredness**, **contentment**, and the smallest sliver of **annoyance** overcame her.

"You're up early, Tadanobu-San." Came the toneless statement.

Straightening up, she turned to the other owner of the shared balcony. One onyx eye blinked languidly back at her.

"I rise before or with the sun, Hatake-San," Okemia regarded him with a polite smile. "Never after."

The** annoyance** vanished.

"So, I've noticed."

Finishing her task, Okemia disappeared back inside her apartment without bothering to slide the door shut behind her.

Hatake Kakashi watched her go, mind lingering on the redhead. While he found he knew of her father from his father, he didn't know much about Okemia. She was quiet and kept to herself. She never had company and never bothered him. He supposed she was perfect as far as neighbors went. This complex had thin walls, and his rest was never disturbed as long as she's lived next door.

Okemia reappeared on the balcony a moment later with two small cups of tea. Wordlessly, she offered him one.

Small pang of** shock,** followed by a brush of warm **gratefulness**.

Okemia merely smiled at the older shinobi as he nodded his head at her, taking the offering. Kakashi sat on the railing with his back again the wall beside his door. He could watch her without a care as she rested her back to him, one elbow on the railing in front of him.

The zing of **curiosity** made her smirk.

Okemia sipped her tea slowly watching the sun start to rise over Konoha. Kakashi was a presence she really didn't mind. He was a concealing type, so she wasn't overwhelmed without her seals. She had to admit, she was curious too. Okemia could count on one hand all the times she had seen her neighbor in the two years she's lived here. She could count on two hands how many times she's spoken to him in her lifetime. That was a side point, however.

Kakashi dug deep. The Tadanobu name was fairly well know. A shinobi only family, one of the few that founded Konoha even. He remembered seeing her around as a child. They may have even been in the academy together, however briefly. Kakashi's memory was hazy at best, but there were two things he was sure of.

Firstly, Tadanobu Okemia was Uzumaki Kushina's student at one point in time.

It was the thickness of **confusion** and metallic scent of **determination** that stirred her.

Realizing she had finished her tea, Okemia placed the grey cup on the rail, threaded her fingers and stretched up, exhaling in pleasure. She turned to find Kakashi already watching her. Okemia raised a copper brow in question.

"Jasmine is my favorite." Kakashi told her, offering back his empty cup. She took it with a light chuckle.

"Great minds, Hatake-san." Okemia said, a grey cup in each hand. "I also like lemongrass with mint." She added with a shrug. The clinking of glasses drew his attention to her hands and she balanced both cups in her right hand. Kakashi looked back up to see her smiling brightly.

**Surprise. Interest.**

"Perhaps, if I find you here again, I'll brew that." Okemia proposed. Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed back into her apartment. Before she closed the door completely, a copper head popped back out to regard Kakashi.

"Have a good day, Hatake-san."

**Perplection. Awe.**

Sliding the door closed, Okemia was cut off from the string of emotions coming from her quiet neighbor. She had to get ready for work. Walking to the mirror in the living space, she snagged a paint brush and a pot of jet-black ink. She glanced at her upper arm on her left, then turning to look at her right. Dipping the brush in the ink she decided. _Right it is_.

With a practiced precision, Okemia began her skin seal. _Hada Inken_. She reminded herself. With every kanji brush stroke, she smiled. After a minute the first seal, _Hada Inken_, she reminded herself again, was complete. Pulling one of the metal rods from her hair, and with a flick of her wrist, the dark metal tessen unfurled into existence. She used the weapon to fan the ink, being mindful of the sharpened edge, encouraging it to dry faster.

While that seal was mostly dry, she turned to her left forearm. _Herasu Inken_. The reduction seal started to come alive in seconds. Again, using the tessen with her past clans emblem, she fanned at the second seal.

The third and final seal was a small one, but perhaps the most important. _The Eikyō Inken_. She recited her teachers words in her head. This seal cut off her ability to manipulate and influence emotions. It was a combination of fluid and jagged lines. And it always rested on her neck, where it was the least likely to be damaged.

With all three seals in place, Okemia was ready to face the day. Placing the tessen back in her hair, and flipping out all the lights, she slid her shoes on and she was out the door.

And right back at the side of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo."

_Nothing_. She smiled. _Perfect_.

"Twice in one day, Hatake-San. I'm flattered." She joked with a chuckle.

His single eye closed, and curved for a moment, smiling.

"A happy coincidence only, Tadanobu-san." Kakashi replied in kind. He noticed the sealing work immediately, dark black causing a stark contrast against pale skin.

"Heading to work?" Kakashi wasn't sure why he asked, perhaps it was the beat of silence that prompted him.

"Mmhm!" She hummed in response, turning to lock her door. "Konoha Seminary."

_Civilian school_. Kakashi mused to himself. He should have known.

"I will be your gracious escort this morning." Kakashi said with a mock bow. "I have to file mission reports and the school is on the way."

Okemia merely crossed her arms and shook her head at his antics. A smile gracing her features, nevertheless.

"I humbly accept your offer, Hatake-san." She responded, bowing back with more feeling.

Sweeping an arm out, he motioned for her to lead the way down the stairs. "Shall we?"

Okemia didn't respond verbally. Nodding her head she took a step in front of the jonin and bounded down the stairs. Following behind her, Kakashi thought back again.

_Tadanobu Okemia was Uzumaki Kushina's student at one point in time. Those seals, their intricacy, proves that. Secondly.._

His thoughts trailed off a minute as he moved to walk beside her as they hit the main road. Taking a glance at her again, he continued as they made their way into the throngs of Konoha's busy morning life.

_Secondly, Tadanobu Okemia was just a civilian. A strange civilian. Covered in seals._

* * *

Here it is! The first chapter, or rather just an into, of** _Kyōkan. _**I hope its well received. I've been reading Kakashi fanfics non stop, and I get so frustrated when I don't see one quite my tastes. I've dug around here and AO3 for a good civilian!OC fic, and just decided to write my own. I'll be meshing a lot of Japanese in this story and trying to stay true with honorific use, which is new to me. Any corrections, comments, and questions are welcomed and appreciated. Chapters will come out weekly for a while as I have a chuck of this guy written out.


	2. Kyōmi - Interest

_'As an empath, you are the mystic of today's world. As a multi-sensory being, you are born with the refined ability to connect to the soul essence of those around you." _  
―Aletheia Luna

II

**Kyōmi**

_I__nterest_

* * *

Honestly, Kakashi had no idea why he even offered.

Yet, here he was, walking Okemia to work.

There were worse things he could be doing with his time, he thought idly. While the silence was comfortable, after the third stolen glance, Okemia decided to break it.

"What's on your mind, Hatake-san?" Okemia inquired, locking her hands behind her back. "Or is there something on my face?" She looked over at him, her seals doing their part. There was not a thread of emotion for her to read. He glanced back over at her, a sheepish smile decorated his face.

Or, at least she guessed as much. Ninety percent of his face was covered, so with out her gift, its was anyone's bet.

"Well, I've been thinking," Kakashi started.

"A dangerous notion in itself." Okemia interrupted.

"We've been neighbors for two years," He continued, giving her a weathered look. "And I honestly think this is the longest chat we had."

"Well, it's not exactly a mystery, Hatake-san." Okemia said, waving to a shopkeeper as they made their way through the trade district. "You just recently got promoted to jonin-sensei, right? That classification doesn't normally go on those horrible, like month-long missions. You've got more free time than you know what to do with, huh?"

"I suppose," Kakashi nodded in agreement. "But how did you know?"

"I have my ways." She responded, faking an air of mystery with a wiggle of her fingers. She chuckled at his bored expression. "Well for starters, I'm great friends with Anko."

"Strange choice." He commented.

Okemia shrugged, "Yeah, everyone says so. Though, that's not how I found out."

Kakashi raised a silver brow, but Okemia merely shook her head.

"How am I gonna get you to talk to me again if I tell you all my secrets on the first date?" Okemia questioned, bringing her index finger to her mouth. The picture of innocence.

"Date?" Kakashi echoed, tearing his eye away from her and stopping when he realized they had reached the gates to Konoha Seminary School. She stopped shortly after clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'll have tea ready at seven," Okemia offered, ignoring his inquiry. "So, don't keep me waiting." Whatever Kakashi was going to say in response died on his tongue as a small yellow and green blur ran up to them.

"Nobu-sensei!" The young boy's **excitement** was tangible, even with her seals. "Your tattoos changed again!" He pointed out.

"Yeah," Okemia smiled down at him. "You like these better, Shigure-kun?" He nodded enthusiastically up at her.

"Yeah, yeah!" Shigure cheered. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Maybe pink colored ink next time? Girls look best in pink."

"Speak for yourself, Shigure-kun." Okemia said offhandedly. "I look best in green." She said gesturing to her top.

"Whatever you say, Nobu-sensei. Oh, hi Yana-kun!" Shigure yelled at an approaching group. "Okay, sensei, I'll see you inside." The boy started running, turning back to briefly say, "Bye, sensei's boyfriend!"

A hand came down viciously on Okemia's shoulder. A shiver ran down the red head's spine as the sharp edge of **surprise** grazed the back of her neck.

"Boyfriend?" The voice echoed. "I hope this is not how I'm finding out, Kemi-chan!"

Tilting her head and peering back, Okemia smiled at her long time friend.

"I was just talking about you, Anko-chan." She smiled, turning to accommodate the third party.

"And I know your first boyfriend isn't, Kakashi-kun." Anko said, raising a brow. "I don't think I can allow that."

"Of course," Okemia said jokingly. "I was going to introduce him to you over dinner, right Hatake-san?"

Kakashi raised his hands in mock defeat. "I will leave her in your capable hands, Mitarashi." With little fanfare, he body flickered away leaving a puff of smoke in this wake.

**Curiosity**. **Playfulness**.

Anko's attention was undivided.

"Since when are you shoulder to shoulder with Kakashi?" She questioned Okemia. "I've never even seen you two in the same vicinity!"

"We're neighbors, Anko-chan." Okemia said with a sigh. She turned and began to trail up the path to the school. Dodging running children, she continued. "I can't deny that your right, though. Hatake-San and I have maybe spoken four times since I moved in. We just happened to leave this morning at the same time. Happy coincidence." Okemia repeated Kakashi's earlier statement. She omitted the tea they shared this morning, in fear of Anko reading too much into it.

"If your sure..." Anko said, trailing off. She gave the redhead a side glance, holding the door open for her. Okemia bowed slightly, stepping in. "Kakashi or no, I was slightly excited at the thought of you having a boyfriend." Okemia shoot her a fleeting look.

"You know why." She said finding her classroom and unlocking the door. _Why I don't _went unsaid. "It doesn't bother me like it does you, though."

"But your seals help with that, right?"

Okemia merely huffed at her. Sensing it was a battle she wouldn't win, Anko changed the subject.

"Oh! The Solstice Celebration is in a few days!" Anko ignored the groan of frustration that came from the ink covered woman. "Need your usual help with the preparations?"

"Yes, please." Okemia replied, starting to write plain sentences on the blackboard. "Two genin teams, as usual. And anyone else you can sucker into it."

"They come willingly as soon as I tell them you'll feed them." Anko replied with an airy laugh. "I'll put in the request for you."

The first bell rang and students began to trickle in.

"That's my cue!" Anko said hopping of the perch she had made of Okemia's desk. "I'll see you tomorrow after your classes!"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved off her closest friend. "Be safe!" Okemia called as an after thought. Anko gave her a thumbs up in reply and left out the window. Okemia rolled her eyes. _Ninjas_.

...

Kakashi watched Okemia until she and Anko both disappeared into the school. From the safety of a neighboring roof, of course. From this distance, he couldn't make out any of the conversation, but his mind reeled. Anywhere a questioning Anko was involved was no good.

He continued to stand there as a bell chimed on campus signaling classing were starting. His onyx gaze captured the wild children as they scrambled in the doors, shouting and laughing all the while. Some of them even bowing to the two Chunin guards stationed outside the school.

Kakashi still was perplexed to say the least. Why did he walk her here? Why did he continue to talk to her? Why was he _still_ here? He couldn't put a finger on it. Perhaps it was like she said. He was removed from ANBU about a month ago and he was bored. Actually getting to know the person who lived beside him seemed an easy enough pastime. Okemia was an enigma. That alone, he decided, was enough.

Though, she also wasn't bad to look at, even covered in ink.

Kakashi finally resigned himself to leaving when a purple haired kunoichi jumping from a second story window caught his eye. When Anko was turning out on the street, Kakashi found it safe to jump down from his spot. He effortlessly found himself in step with his comrade.

"Where did you come from?" Anko questioned him, a bit put off with the thought of him loitering near by. She watched as he recovered a battered copy of Icha Icha Paradise from the pouch on his hip.

"I had forgotten this at home," Kakashi lied. "So, naturally, I went back for it." He finished as if it were obvious, opening the treasure to a random page.

Anko only narrowed her eyes at the silver haired jonin. "Whatever you say, Kakashi-kun." Turning her head, she continued to watch him from the corner of her eye. Anko was unsure if she wanted to start interrogating him, when it really could just be a coincidence, as her friend had said. After a minute, her curiosity won out.

"So, Okemia, huh?" Anko started, raising and twirling her index finger. "That's not a pairing I would have imagined. Where did the sudden interest come from?"

"Who said it was sudden?" Kakashi shot back without looking up from the book. Anko stumbled a step at his response.

"Isn't it?" Kakashi only hummed in response.

"Come on, Kakashi," Anko started again, flipping around to face him and walking backwards. "I've never seen you walk anyone, anywhere."

"Tadanobu-San mentioned you were good friends," Kakashi related, attempting a subject change. "How come I've never seen her accompany you to the bar?"

Anko scoffed. "Kemi-chan doesn't drink." She stated plainly, folding her arms across her chest. "_Tadanobu-san_, huh? So formal." Kakashi interest was piqued.

"She doesn't drink?" Eyeing Anko, he continued. "Why is that?"

"Because of her-" Anko suddenly cut off. "Wait. You don't know?" The purple haired kunoichi questioned with shock etched across her features. Kakashi merely shook his head.

"Well," Anko started, now a little unsure of herself. Flipping back around, she began again. "It's not a secret or anything, really, but you should hear it from her. Okemia should be the one to tell you, you know, considering." She finished, gesturing lamely at Kakashi. Anko came to a halt after having reached their destination: the shinobi academy.

"Considering what?" He asked offhanded, putting away his book and holding open the door for Anko with the other hand. The pair made their way up to the mission room.

"Considering whatever weird friendship is happening between you two." Anko supplied, sliding open the door. "Talk to her about it when you see her next." Anko said turning away from him. That was that. He could tell by her body language that she wasn't going to divulge anymore information to him today. Kakashi was okay with that.

Splitting off from the younger shinobi, he plucked a scroll from his hip pouch and handed off his last mission detail to Umino Iruka.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Iruka greeted happily when he saw who was before him. Kakashi gave a nod of his head in return.

"Wow," Iruka noted. "Rare of you to have your report here the day after your mission." Iruka joked with a laugh. Glancing back up at the stoic ninja, Iruka playfully asked, "Are you sick?"

"Ah," Kakashi sighed, scratching his head with the smallest hints of a sheepish smile adorning his masked features. "I woke up strangely optimistic. Don't let anyone know I'm capable of being on time with these things, Iruka. I do have a reputation to uphold." A bark of laughter escaped Iruka, as he nodded his head in agreement and waved off his friend to help the next shinobi in line. Kakashi took the exit, leaving out the way he came, but not before he caught a snippet of Anko's request three rows down.

"-yeah. Two genin teams to prepare for the celebration. Regular rates as always." There was a pause as Kakashi strained to hear what the task-assigning ninja said, before Anko continued. "Of course! Okemia always throws one hell of a party. If you find yourself with free time in the next couple of days, come to the Tadanobu compound to help! She might not pay you out right," Anko said, planting her hands on her hips. "But she feeds everyone that shows up, and trust me. That's the better than the ryo."

Kakashi smirked. In addition to her seals and her stance on alcohol, he would also ask about this gathering Anko was talking about.

Kakashi found himself strolling leisurely around the rooftops of Konoha for awhile after departing from the mission room with no real destination in mind. By taking the the _high road_, so to speak, Kakashi had unintentionally missed the green blur that was his self-proclaimed 'greatest rival.' That was definitely a dodged kunai. Turning back to where Maito Gai had disappeared, Kakashi sighed. He was in a good mood and could have used the distraction as a way to pass the time. Also, there was no telling what Gai knew of the lone Tadanobu.

Inhaling deeply, the jonin decided. He took off after the beast to interrogate him and raise his wins by one point.

...

"Okay!" Okemia called to her class, rallying them before they were dismissed. "I want those two assignments done by the end of the week!" She halfway turned back to her black board and tapped against it with the chalk she had. "And these! These words need to be properly defined and used in sentence form! They will be on the test tomorrow! Everyone, be safe on your way home!"

In that instance, no greater words were spoken in the young civilians' eyes. All the children jumped up at their sensei's words, filing out of the classroom as fast as they could.

Okemia exhaled looking over all her empty desks. Smiling to herself, she went about cleaning the classroom. After half an hour, she finished packing away her belongings and the homework that needed grading in the dark leather messenger bag at her feet. With a final look behind her, she swung the satchel across her body and headed to her demise.

_That's a litt__le dramatic_, she thought to herself. _The place does give me the creeps, though. _Making a pit-stop at the market, Okemia bought enough food to feed a small army.

By the time she arrived to the northern forests of Konoha, her two genin teams and their respected sensei's were waiting outside the Tadanobu compound. The wooden gates were still pristine, almost like it was never abandoned.

"Hello everyone!" Okemia called cheerfully. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long!"

The young genins' heads all snapped to the sound of her voice, while to two jonin greeted her.

"Hey Tadanobu!" The older male called, while a meeker, "Afternoon, Tadanobu-san." came from his female counter part.

"Hey, Sohma-San. Nao-san." Okemia greeted them. "You two always seem to get the request I put in every year. Your new genin are so cute!" She gushed.

"Lady," the tallest of the children called to her, "we are warriors." He said, indignant.

"Yes." Okemia agreed. "Cute warriors." The young boy blushed, angry.

"You know what-"

"Tomoe!" Sohma Natsu reprimanded his student. Nothing else need to be said as the boy turned back to Okemia with a frown and bowed.

"Sorry, Tadanobu-san." Okemia merely smiled.

"Alright everyone!" Okemia called to the shinobi. "We will just be cleaning up the main house on the compound." She said, unlocking the thick chain on the large gate. With a small grunt, she pushed the doors free. A well worn cobblestone path that twisted into the small woods was unveiled.

The small group made their way, the redhead leading the group. Just a short walk and the path broke up, revealing a large, shoin-zukuri style house.

Walkways on either side of the house lead away and into the woods.

"Where do those lead?" One of the smallest genin, Hana, asked.

"On the left, to the shrine. And the right, to communal housing." Okemia answered in kind.

"Does anyone else live here?" Another boy asked. "Do you live here?" He asked again.

"No, to both of your questions." Okemia replied. Stepping on to the porch, she slid the front door open. A waft of dust cascaded down. Okemia fruitlessly waved it away. "Until we get the dust cut down, feel free to wear you shoes inside."

The young genin hopped up on the porch behind her. She quickly directed them to a supply closet where there was an abundance of cleaning products.

"Feel free to explore as you clean! Open all the windows and doors you come across. Upstairs and downstairs, please. I'll clean the kitchen and begin cooking all of us dinner when that's done." Okemia dismissed them. The two jonin silently followed her into the kitchen.

The heat of **curiosity** bit the back of her neck. Looking down at her arms, left and right, she grimaced. Both of her seals were damaged. _That's what I get for not reapplying them after recess_. The emotion continued to simmer behind her and she closed her eyes, still able to perceive it.

"Why do you still do this, Okemia?" Came Natsu's baritone voice.

_Straight to the point, then._

"I suppose it does seem silly." She began, wiping down the stove and counters and plugging the fridge back in. "But someone has to keep tradition around here, and everyone else is dead." Okemia joked morbidly.

"You are deflecting, Tadanobu-san."

"Maybe it's not your place to ask, Natsu-kun." The other jonin, Nao Hikara, interjected softly.

"Tadanobu-San and I go way back." The green-haired man exaggerated. "Like academy days."

"Academy?" Hikara questioned, looking to Okemia. "But, you're not-"

"Nah, she dropped out." Natsu finished.

Okemia rolled her eyes. Walking over to the sink, she washed to two seals of her arm. It was hypnotic to watch the black swirl down and away.

The **curiosity** was intense, now coming from both parties. The sharp stab of **annoyance**. The gentle caress of **pity**. Okemia rolled her shoulders, and turned around to face both senseis. Her eyes narrowed at Hikara.

"Ask. Last question I'm taking." Okemia said shortly.

"Uhm. You're seals?" Hikara shuddered, nervous, twirling a lock of cyan hair.

"They are a controlling measure." Okemia answered simply. "To keep my kekkei genkai in check." Nothing else needed to be said and the stark chill of **shock** blanched Okemia's skin.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. By six, the main house was mostly clean. Dinner was an almost speechless event, even painful to Okemia getting the full brunt of the children's emotions. After cleaning up dinner, she packet away the left overs and said her goodbyes to the two teams.

Walking home, she sighed. She could really use a cup a tea to wind down with.

She paused in the middle of the road looking up at her building. There, waiting on the shared balcony, was Hatake Kakashi.

Even her **happiness** was tangible.

* * *

There you have it! The second installment of _Kyōkan_! I'm very pleased with how this turned out. Any spelling or grammatical error i may have missed please let me know! Beta-less means I'm prone to a lot of mistakes. Also, let me know what you think! Leave lots of love! New chapter next Monday! -Amelia


	3. Rikai - Understanding

_"Empathy is seeing with the eyes of another, listening with the ears of another and feeling with the heart of another."_

– Alfred Adler

**III**

**Rikai**

_Understanding_

* * *

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting around long, Hatake-san." The same grey cup from this morning made its second appearance in his outstretched hand. Okemia took a moment to regard him.

**Curiosity. Contentment. Sleepiness.** It was among them but stood out, and made her stomach feel weird.**_ Tranquility._ **Anyone who knew her, and her trait are careful not to show to much, if they can. So he must be in the dark. _Still_, she mused,_ it's been a long time since someone who felt like that was around me._

Moving on to his physical appearance, Okemia really could see the relaxation on him. Kakashi stood leaned against the wall in between the two glass doors. He was missing obvious pieces of his normal gear. Gloves, sandals, and the green flak vest were gone. Smaller items, like his belt and kunai pouches, were also off. The warm June night seemed to also stray him from his normal long-sleeved shirt to one without sleeves. Black was what his shirt and pants had in common. If it wasn't for the stark silver contrast of his hair, he could have blended into the night.

Okemia looked down at herself. Also sporting bare feet, she had changed into a plain blue summer dress with bell sleeves. It was cinched at the waist and cut above her knees.

She, too, had been swayed by the warm evening to shed layers.

Deeply sighing, Okemia handed her cup to Kakashi. She hopped up on the railing, facing towards the setting sky painted in hues of pink and orange. Her legs, crossed at the ankle, dangled six stories above ground. Over her shoulder, she waved Kakashi over. Kakashi handed the tea back to Okemia after she was situated. He turned his back to the banister and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. Kakashi looked up at her face. Okemia looked serene. The warm colors of the sky painted her, and the delicate summer breeze brought strands of copper hair across her face. Tucking those errant strands behind her ears, her gold eyes locked on dark grey.

"So," Okemia began. "Hows the tea?" Kakashi gave her a closed-eyed smile.

"Good. Honestly, could be a new favorite." Okemia hummed her agreement, drinking from her glass. The mint had a cooling effect on her tongue and her mind.

"Mitarashi told me you didn't drink." Kakashi stated. "Alcohol." He clarified, switching the subject from tea to sake.

"I don't." Okemia confirmed moving her eyes to inspect the hardened clay cup in her hands. "Or at least, not around people."

"Why is that?"

Okemia sighed. "I can tell you why, but you'll need an explanation." Kakashi only raised a silver brow in question.

"Inebriation is a contact emotion." Okemia stated. Moving the clay cup to the ledge on the left, she angled her body more toward Kakashi holding her hand up. "Its one of five."

**Confusion.** It was a dull warmth that surrounded her. Okemia chuckled.

"How well would you say you know me, Hatake-san?" She asked with a raised brow. "Or my family?"

Kakashi brought his hand up to his chin, head tilting a bit and eyes closing in thought. "On my own? Little things, mostly. I was told that if I wanted to know anything, I should ask you about it. Your seals distracted me all day. I can't figure them out." He confessed with a playful whine in his voice.

"Thinking about me?" Okemia teased, lowering her hand. "I'm blushing." Kakashi's eye snapped open and leveled her gaze. Okemia shook her head, physically trying to rearrange her thoughts.

"The story is long-"

"We have all night."

"And complicated."

His demeanor said _try me_, and the metallic smell assaulted my senses with his** determination.**

"So be it."

Okemia began with his first inquiry.

"I guess I should get this out of the way first, the seals? They control certain aspects of my kekkei genkai."

"The Tadanobu's have a bloodline limit?"

"Well, after me they won't." Okemia said, a sad smile adorning her features. "The trait will die with me."

Like silk, the gentle caress of **pity** blanketed over her. Gold met onyx and the feeling intensified.

"That's not necessary, Hatake-san." Okemia said softy. Kakashi startled, standing up a little straighter. "The pity?" She clarified. His** curiosity** was fierce, the added heat causing her skin to flush. Okemia pulled on the the tessen from her hair, snapping it open and fanning her face. "My bloodline trait is a curse, not a gift." She clicked her tongue, rubbing her bare arms, inspecting them, and continuing.

"They are complex fuinjutsu seals, as I'm sure you know." She spoke, picking at the sharpened edge of the fan.

"Right," Kakashi nodded. "You studied with Kushina-san." Okemia's head snapped up at the name, face alight with recognition. She gave Kakashi a sad little smile.

"Yeah, of course you saw me." Okemia snapped the tessen shut, using it to push more hair behind her ear she then pointed it a Kakashi. "Minato-sama's student, I remember. Now that I think about it, I probably saw you the most when we were children." She rambled.

"What's your ability called?" Kakashi asked, moving to the point. "What does it do?" Okemia wrinkled her nose in discomfort. She couldn't quite meet his gaze. Okemia was secretly hoping she could feed him enough information around the bloodline trait to satisfy him without having to disclose it completely. It was apparent now he wouldn't be deterred.

"Kyōkan." She finally said with a huff. "Its called the Kyōkan, and its ability tends to make people wary of me." Okemia finally looked back up at him. His **confusion** still bluntly ebbing at her face, it roused a fresh blush in her cheeks. She snapped the weapon back open and continued to fan her face.

"I'd like to apologize in advance if this makes you uncomfortable, but I can't turn it off. The seals," she gestured to the remaining one on her neck. "Even they don't work all the time."

"Okay," Kakashi agreed, his single eye raking over her form. "but what does your trait do?"

"Advanced empathy is how we described it to outsiders." She said lamely. "Its more than I can pick up on how you feel in the moment. I can see it on you. I can feel it for myself." Okemia hesitated. "I can _smell_ it, _taste_ it."

**Shock**. It ran across her chest sharply, she let out an audible gasp. Her free hand went up to her chest.

Kakashi _was_ shocked to say the least. Of all the things he expected, this was near the bottom. A quiet few moments past between them and Okemia closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

_Exposed, hesitant, violated._ Those are what come to mind. Okemia tried to prepare herself. Angry and disgusted emotions usually came with a taste.

_**Understanding.**_ Okemia's gold eyes snapped open. He wanted to _understand_ her. She hadn't realized she had lurched forward a bit in surprise until Kakashi's hand grasped her forearm.

**Understanding. Shock. Amusement. Embarrassment. Fatigue. Contentment.**

_**Attraction.**_

Okemia jerked her arm back with a yelp, bopping the top of his hand with the closed tessen. Kakashi released her, his **confusion** back full force.

**_Attraction._** Okemia had felt it, it ran through his skin like a current of electricity and into hers. She was really no good at understanding romantic emotions, so she tried to push that to the back of her mind.

She _really_ tried.

"Sorry!" Okemia apologized quickly. "I, uh, I really should explain things better." She set the tessen in between them, rubbing the forearm he grabbed. She could still feel the lingering buzz beneath her skin.

"My seals!" Okemia reverted back to the earlier topic. She spun around in the railing, hoping off. Okemia snagged both empty teacups as she went. Making her way to her sliding door she left open, the waved for Kakashi to follow her.

The silver haired jonin hesitated for a moment, before complying. He noticed that when he did, Okemia's step altered a bit too. She felt my hesitation. He thought. With a quirked brow, he followed the redhead across the threshold into her apartment. He watched as she dumped the cups in to the sink and made her way back to him. Kakashi took in his surroundings.

It was meticulously clean and decorated tastefully. The smell of mint from the tea they had earlier lingered in the air. It was a mirrored version of his apartment. Small open kitchen with a bar that bled out into the dining and living space, and a short hallway that split into two bedrooms and a bathroom. She led him to the far wall, where she had some seals painted on parchment and framed next to a large, body length mirror.

"These are my reference seals, Kushina's original designs. My everyday picks." Okemia waved her hand over them, Kakashi noted she kept a father distance, and he frowned slightly. Had touching her made her that uncomfortable?

Okemia could feel his **frustration**. She hoped talking about the seals would explain.

"The top one is called _Herasu Inken,_ or the reduction seal. It dampens stronger emotions to make them tolerable. " Her finger went down. "The second one is _Hada Inken_." Okemia's gaze went to Kakashi now. "Skin seal. It prevents the transferring of emotion through skin to skin touch."

"Ah." Kakashi sighed, folding his arms again. "That's why you reacted so fiercely to my touch earlier." Okemia shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"You know," Okemia started. "People avoid me because of this, sans Anko of course." She wrung her hands in thought. "When we were younger, people wouldn't even look my way. They called me awful things just because I could tell when people were lying about how they felt." Okemia raised a hand to her other tessen, pulling it free and letting red locks tumble down. She placed the tessen among others in a vase on the desk before her. "People still avoid me, especially on days I'm brave enough to go without my seals."

Okemia looked down at the ANBU tattoo on his arm. Feeling guilty.

"You should avoid me." She stated bluntly.

"Why?"

"You want to know how I knew about your promotion to Jonin-sensei?" Kakashi gazed down at his tattoo then back up at her.

"I did that to you."

* * *

This one is a bit short, cause I messed up how I wanted to divide the chapters. I'll post a second update a little early to make up for this! Thank you for favoriting and following!~


End file.
